l'épopée de chardr
by ToxicPoison15
Summary: j'espère que vous allez aimer :)
1. prologue

je ne possède pas pokemon et encore moin nintendo

prologue:

notre histoire se déroule en l'an 1459 dans un monde peuplé et dominé

par les pokémons.

Pour ce récit, nous allons nous concentrer sur une région particulière la région de raivenan, région connue pour être souvent sous la pluie.

Mais sous cette pluie quasi constante et abondante, un lieux fait exception, une petite partie de la région

(environ 20%) nommé

" biomes incandescents".

Ces "biomes" ont en eux un désert, des montagnes abruptes et surtout la "montagne ardente" volcan très actif qui rend la chaleur des biomes incandescents

écrasante et assommante.

Près de la montagne l'air est si chaud que près du cratère, l'air lui même brûle, seuls certains pokémons peuvent y survivre et y vivre

les types feu.

Et dans la zone plus fraiche et bien plus humide, ce sont principalement les types eau (la logique)

et également les types plantes car a cause de l'eau la végétation est luxuriante.

Mais notre histoire va se tourner plutôt vers la zone aride près de la montagne ardente où un jeune reptincel

nommé Chardr dont un élément déclencheur va lui faire quiter sa vie tranquille et va le contraindre a aller dans la vaste partie pluvieuse.

Son sale caractère va il le mettre en difficulté face a une menace croissante?

c'est ma première histoire alors n'hésitez pas a me dire votre avis, ce qui n'allait pas ou ce que je pourrais rajouter merci.


	2. chapitre 1

notre histoire débute pas très loin du sommet de la montagne ardente, dans une grotte assez large et profonde où au fond se trouve un reptincel accoudé a un dracaufeu.

Il se trouve que ce dracaufeu était le père du reptincel, ce Dracaufeu etait marqué a de multiples endroits

sur son corps:

entailles mal fermées,

cicatrices déformants son corps.

Bref rien qu'à le voir, on savait que ce gros lézard orange avait du vécu et avait de l'expérience mais il était mourant a cause de ses blessures et n'avait plus toute sa tête...

en gros il était a moitié mort et ne voulait pas se l'avouer a lui même,

mais son fils s'en chargea pour lui:

"Tu conte continuer comme ça encore longtemps ?! tu a deja un pied dans la tombe! alors arrête de dire que tout vas bien!" dit agressivement chardr

sous ce ton agressif se cachait de l'inquiétude car suite à la mort de sa mère et son père bléssé mortellement au thorax a cause de la guerre civile entre

"le peuple aride" comme les appelait ceux de la zone humide.

il sera seul si son père "part".

mais revenons en arrière, de quelques années :

lui encore enfant aux alentours de ses 6 ans il était un petit Salamèche plutôt heureux et enjoué malgré la guerre civile.

Et un jour se baladant en espérant pouvoir s'amuser, il finit par quitter la limite du village et découvrit avec horreur un Dracaufeu mort adossé a un rocher, son corps était sans vie et il manquait certains morceaux comme une partie de son aile et un bras, ce moment macabre etait devenu atroce et il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que c'était sa mère.

Depuis ce jour, il se renferma sur

lui-même et devint odieux avec tout le monde.

**revenons dans le présent :**

après quelques jours ou il tenta désespérément de soigner son vieux père, ce dernier rendit l'ame après une semaine de "soins" donné par son fils.

Chardr enterra son père en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des jours et un moment il s'arrêta se rappelant ce que sa mère lui disait souvent

"le rire est le meilleur des remèdes mon chéri !"

et sur ce souvenir il se mit a rire doucemont d'un rire étouffé

mais plus le temps passait, plus le visage de sa mère et sa voix s'effaçait.

Au bout de trois jours dans le noir de sa grotte, il se décida à sortir poir aller voir ce que la guerre avai fait

**(revenons en au sujet : la guerre a duré longtemps mais n'a vraiment éclatée qu'il y a peu)**

le village était pour le moins que l'on puisse dire délabré et plutôt fantôme

car tout le monde étaient cloitré chez eux pour éviter les dégâts.

Chardr alla au point d'eau du village pour boire

**(chez lui l'eau était rare et si il y en avait elle était chaude et terreuse)**

soudain, un groupe de trois l'attaquèrent, ce groupe était composé d'un gravalanch,d'un magmar et d'un félinferno

chardr était pris au dépourvu et se fit frapper d'un puissant uppercut dans l'estomac, ce qui lui fit recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité et lui coupa le souffle.

"**merde je suis mal barré**" se dit il

puis le gravalanch tenta de lui rouler dessus mais en vain, il l'esquiva de justesse et poussa avec ses deux pieds le gravalanch encore en boule ce qui le fit rouler et partir de la bataille.

"**bien plus que deux" **se dit il a moitié confiant il se refit frapper par le magmar

lui faisant encore plus souffrir

et le félinferno s'exclama

d'une voix rauque

"**tu vas pas t'en tirer mec laisse tomber**"

c'était perdu d'avance, il mourra comme ses deux parents...

sa vie lui défila devant les yeux et il revit

la tombe de fortune faite pour son père ainsi que sa mère morte et déchirée.

Soudain un élant de rage et un hurlement surpuissant fit reculer de deux pas ses assaillants et quand il ouvrit les yeux,

au lieu de regarder en haut pour voir la tête de ses enemis il devait plutôt regarder vers le bas

le regard de magmar était de la surprise pure mais celui de félinferno resta impassible.

ce dernier s'exclama:

" **alors comme ça tu est plus puissant?**

**ça change rien, regarde ça !"**

di il en montrant du doigt le haut de la montagne

et avec crainte chardr vit leur allié

gravalanch rouler vers lui a toute vitesse.

Des dizaines voir des centaines de kilos

de roche contenu juste dans ce pokemon avec une vitesse folle,

il va le percuter et le fit

d'évaler la montagne a une vitesse très élevée.

Et comme la montagne fesait dos a la zone humide, il y serai rapidement si il continue a tomber et a ce rythme là il ne devrai pas tarder,

sans conter la douleur atroce que lui donne cette descente.

**Sur la montagne une traînée de sang rouge pourpre etait visible mais revenons à notre Dracaufeu **

il realisa trop tard qu'un rocher qui dépassait du flanc de montagne va lui

percuter la tête et le faire tomber dans l'inconscience.

après sa douleureuse chute sa carcasse inconsciente fit une grosse éclaboussure et se retrouva menée par le courant d'une rivière a travers la très vaste région "humide"

_**voila pour la chapitre 1**_

_**j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long,et que vous avez apprécié. Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre alors n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis et vos conseils**_

_**merci pour votre lecture :)**_


	3. chapitre 2

_**D**__**onc je ne possède toujours pas pokémon meme si j'aimerais bien**_ _**aussi je souhaite remercier TheFireHana**_ _**pour son soutien.**__**Et je voulais aussi dire que l'histoire commence réellement maintenant**_ _**le chapitre 1 étrai le background de chardr**_ _**bonne lecture :)**_

**(nous débuterons ce chapitre avec le point de vue d'un autre pokémon que chard)**

"**Encore de la pluie, c'est si déprimant*****soupir*****je n'ai vu le soleil qu'une dizaine de fois dans ma vie.****Et surtout pourquoi mon père m'as envoyée voir ce qu'était ce bruit sourd?****Ce doit être un rocher ou une bataille entre deux pokemons."**

se raprochant d'une rivière, elle était dans une forêt dense et épaisse, la pluie lavait le sol avec force et des nuages gris couvrait le ciel azuré qui était si rare a voir.

La forêt dans la quelle elle était s'appelait

"les bois au pins", un nom simple en apparence à cause de très nombreux pins

asser hauts qui couvrait une bonne partie

du ciel et le peu qui était visible n'était que grisaille et pluie.

soudain le vent fit virevolter quelques feuilles et ce petit bruit fit tressaillir notre protagoniste.

Elle se retourna avec quelques sueurs froides mais elle réalisa que ce n'était que le vent.

"**ça m'a fait tellement peur" **dit elle en tremblotant.

Oui elle était très peureuse et aller a la source du bruit ne la rassurait pas beaucoup.

sur cet événement, elle décida de continuer à longer la rivière.

(**comment sait-elle que chardr est tombé dans l'eau ?**

**simple: le bruit sourd était un gros plouf comme quand on fait un plat à la piscine)**

arrivée à la source de la rivière, elle écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avais jamais vu ça : une masse orange flottante en face d'elle.

"**c'est quoi ce truc!?**

**est il encore vivant ?**

**il est couvert de coupures et de blessures !"**

elle commença alors a paniquer et ne pas

savoir quoi faire.

"**oh ca ne m'est jamais arrivé et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour etre dans cet état !?"**

dit elle soucieuse

**-"grrro**" grogna chardr inconscient

**-"ahh" **dit elle en tremblant de peur et en se cachant derrière un arbre

**"il a l'air encore inconscient et il doir venir d'en haut car je n'ai jamais vu une telle espèce.**

**Bien je vais essayer de le trainer.**

**AHH!! sa queue est en train de brûler"**

elle mit sa queue dans l'eau mais la flamme ne s'étignait pas

et réesay encore et sa queue ne s'étégnit toujours pas laissant place à la confusion sur son visage.

**"comment est ce possible ?"**Sans y faire plus attention elle tenta de le traîner,

**"qu'il est lourd" **dit elle en haletant et en reprenant son souffle

**"ça va être long !" **dit elle a voix haute

puis elle commença son périple de quelques petits kilomètres.

Et enfin arrivé en face de sa grotte, elle se dit mentalement

**"enfin j'en peux plus il est au moin deux voir trois fois plus lourd que moi"**

elle était à bout de souffle mais rentrait

enfin dans la grotte tout en tractant le gros lézard orange et le lâcha avant de s'écrouler au sol

son père lui dit (sans avoir vu chardr) d'une voix stricte et autoritaire

**"alors qu'à tu vu là bas ?"**

la elle s'écarta et le laissa admirer le Dracaufeu tout en voyant le regard médusé de son père

**"c'est sensé être quoi ?"**

**-"je ne sais pas père"**

**-"cesse de m'appeler ainsi tu ne le mérite pas"**

ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait cette phrase douleureuse mais elle baissa a tête et lui répondit

les larmes aux yeux

**"bien monsieur."**

**-"Tu vois quand tu veux" **lui répondit son père tout en baragouinant

**"j'aurais préféré avoir un fils."**

Deux heures plus tard, chardr grogna puis ouvrit les yeux

**"ou suis-je, en tout cas je ne suis plus a la montagne ardente."**

suite au grognements de chardr, la fille qui l'a sauvé a tressaillit

et a ensuite dit d'une voix douce

**-"bonjour, tu est tombé de la montagne et a atterri dans la rivière du bois au pins."**

-**"et je présume que c'est toi qui m'a amené chez toi" **dit il agressivement

-**"o-oui n'as t--tu pas mal, tu étais couvert de b-blessures"**

dit elle apeuré du Dracaufeu.

Puis chardr senti un frisson

Ce dernier se mit a trembler comme une feuille a cause de la température

**(il fesait environ 10C alors qu'à la montagne ardente, il fesait en moyenne 67C et encore plus a proximité du sommet)**

le père de la fille qui rentra dans la caverne aménagée avec des baies s'exclama :

**"bonjour étranger.**

**Comme tu est réveillé je vait te poser une question : qui est tu,**

**d'où vient tu et de**

**quelle espèce est tu?"**

chardr lui dit **"ça fait trois questions et pas une, mais je m'appelle chardr, je vien de la montagne ardente en mon espèce se fait appeler dracaufeu." **Dit il en le regardant mal

**"et bien jeunne dracaufeu, tu peux me remercier de t'avoir acceuilli chez moi et je pense que tu poura également remercier Anja de t'avoir traîner ici"**

a t'il commandé sur un ton mauvais

le père continua:

**"comme tu est revenu à toi, je te demande également de partir étranger"**

Juste après cette phrase, un rugissement sans égal à retentit et la pluie battait de plus belle

mais une poignée de secondes plus tard un rugissement plus rauque mais tout aussi puissant résona et une courte vague de chaleur les traversa faisant se calmer légèrement la pluie

Anja était terrorisée et était en boule contre le mur de a grotte

**"c- était q-quoi ça" **dit elle transit de peur

**"cette vague de chaleur et cette forte pluie, pour moi ça ne peut être que l'œuvre des dieux."**

Affirma le pere d'Anja

**"ouais mais je ne crois pas aux dieux!"**

Dit chardr plutôt sur de lui

-**"crois en ce que tu veux mais qui serai capable de jouer avec la météo de cette façon selon toi pauvre reptile" **renchérit le père d'Anja

**-"que vien tu de dire sale grenouille!?****pour qui te prend tu!"**dit chardr avec une colère grandissante.

Anja quand à elle ne savait plus ou se mettre d'un côté son père malgré qu'il la maltraite depuis que sa mère est partie ailleurs.

Et d'un autre côté un étranger plutôt frileux et de mauvaise humeur

et en plus de tout ça, il y a apparemment des dieux qui règlent leurs différents.

_**"que faire, que faire"**_

se dit elle mentalement.

tout a coup son père lui dit brusquement :

**"tu va rester là encore longtemps a chialer ou tu va m'aider a faire dégager ce connard lézard?!**

Anja tanta de se calmer et rassembla son courage pour dire

**"c-ce n'est pas un connard comme tu dis**

**et en plus il est bléssé alors laisse le tranquille et arrête aussi de t'en prendre à moi."**

**"Alors comme ça ma fille se rebelle!?**

**et bien tu v."**

il se tut en remarquant l'eau monter ma ses pieds puis lentement a ses tibias

bref l'eau était en train de monter et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout

il dit plus fort:

**"ce n'est pas le moment!**

**On verra ça plus tard pour**

**l'instant il faut se tirer!"**

ni une ni deux, chardr se leva et comme il vit Anja paralysée par la peur

**(dieux elle est vraiment peureuse)**

il la prit par le bras et couru le plus vite possible.

Le père d'anja était deja partit sauver sa peau et se disait:

**"Bordel si les dieux veulent nous couler on est mal barré,**

**j'ai beau être type eau, il y a des espèces sous marines qu'il ne faudrait pas côtoyer.**

**Et quand a me fille elle se débrouillera, bien toute seule!"**

Chardr escalada le talus de terre qui entourait la caverne d'Anja et regarda l'eau qui continue de monter.

Puis il reposa doucement Anja qui le regardai avec de grands yeux

quelques minutes plus tard, Anja décida de briser le silence

**-"m-merci pour tout je serai encore dans la grotte sans toi.**

**Sinon a tu vu mon père?"**

**-"oui il est parti...**

**mais si j'étais toi je tenterai de l'oublier**

**il ne t'aime pas vraiment ça se voit."**

Sur cette phrase, elle se remit à pleurer,

encore plus,

chardr se sentai mal.

**"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"**

dit il en tentant de se rattraper

ils furent tout les deux secoués par

le même hurlement que tout à l'heure

il était en direction de la mer

puis un second en direction de la montagne ardente.

**"C'était quoi ça !?" **

ont ils dit tout les deux à l'unisson.

_**Je vous remerci pour avoir lu, au passage excuser moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas a commenter**_ _**ou a m'envoyer des MP**_

_**et surtout j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**_


	4. chapitre 3

_**re! voici le chapitre 3**_

**désolé**_** pour l'attente**_

**ah oui, je ne possède pas encore Nintendo ni pokemon**

_**j'espère que vous apprécierez**_

en voyant l'eau monter, Anja déprima encore plus.

Chardr s'exclama bruyamment (faisant sursauter Anja)**"Bon je crois qu'il va falloir partir d'ici, regarde la région aride n'est pas loin !** E**t en plus il fait vachement froid ici!"**

elle lui répondit**"je sais pas****, je suis née ici et j'ai grandi dans cette forêt je ne peux pas quitter ma grotte maintenant ! désolée..."**soudain l'estomac de chardr se manifesta

grrrble*

**"Oui génial! Maintenant j'ai faim..."**dit il avec un sourire sarcastique mais affamé.

**-"si tu veux, mon père avait lâché les baies qu'il tenait, je peux aller voir dans la caverne, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement submergée"**.

**-"Je t'en prie, vas-y, AHHHH."**suite a cette phrase, il s'écroula sur lui-même et murmurait** " j'ai faim" "j'ai froid".**

_**(Après tout depuis le décès de son père, il n'avait rien mangé.)**_Anja en l'entendent se lamenter roula des yeux et plongea pour tenter de trouver des baies

~trente secondes plus tard, elle retourna sur le toit de la grotte.

**Tiens voilà tes baies."**

**-"Merci!" **Dit il en commençant à manger.

Se rendent vite compte de son égoïsme, il lui proposa la dernière qu'elle refusa.

Mais son estoma acquiesça à sa place en grognant.

un léger rougissement pouvait être visible sur ses joues bleues dont la moitié était caché par sa langue qui lui servait d'écharpe.

Sans se faire prier, elle dévorait le fruit sucré puis elle sentit tout à coup l'eau fraîche sous ses fesses et se leva, notre lézard orange fit de même et dit **"je pense qu'il faut vraiment partir d'ici si on perd trop de temps, on ne pourra pas s'échapper car l'eau sera trop haute!"**

**-"Toi tu peux voler, tu a des ailes, tu n'aura donc pas de problème pour t'enfuir."**

**-"Ouais, alors... " **dit il géné** "je ne sait pas trop voler car j'ai évolué il y a peu et si je te ferais une démonstration, je tomberait juste comme une merde sans décoller du sol..., voilà".**

Elle** lui répondit en souriant**

**-"Moi je ne sais pas me battre ni attaquer les autres, donc tu vois tu n'es pas seul à ne pas savoir faire quelque chose d'important... Et sinon j'ai réfléchi et je pense que je vais te suivre, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc je vais venir avec toi!"**

**-"Merci, et à ce propos, comment remonter la montagne?"**

elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants et s'écriait**"Il y a une grotte a quelques kilomètres de la où tu t'est écrasé."**

**-"parfait nous partons sans plus tarder, cette foutue eau monte!"**

Et c'est ainsi que notre groupe composé d'un lézard et d'une grenouille (en y repensant, c'est un peu étrange) s'en allèrent vers la montagne tout en longeant la rivière où chardr est tombé quelques heures plus tôt, puis arrivés à ce point, ils partaient vers l'ouest pour quelques Kilomètres tout en évitant l'eau montante. Plus loin, ils tombèrent sur une entrée imposante de grotte en pente et en hauteur.

**-"je*halète* ne courrait*halète* plus jamais*halète* comme ça !!"**

**-"tu n'es pas habitué à courir on dirait, ça va ?" **avança t'elle soucieuse

**-"En même temps, je pense que les Dracaufeu sont faits pour voler sur de longues distances et pas courir.** **La nuit viens de tomber, que fait on ? Si on s'endort maintenant, l'eau va probablement nous noyer dans notre sommeil."** dit il en frissonnant de froid.

**-"Je pense que le plus sage est de continuer, de toute façon on trouvera bien un endroit où dormir" **dit elle

**-"rassure moi, tu connais cette grotte?"**

Dit chardr hésitant.

**-"non pourquoi ?" **raconta elle naïvement,

puis la réalisation la frappa.

**"et puis en pleine nuit on n'y verra rien" **se dit-elle honteuse

**-"vien quand même dans la grotte se sera mieux que cette foutue flotte, ca me file des frissons! et pour la lumière, t'inquiètes Anja" **dit-il en montrant sa queue.

**-"je suis heureuse de trouver enfin une utilité a ta queue, elle m'as brûlée quand je te traînait."**

Et notre duo avança enfin dans la grotte.

La queue de chardr éclairait étonnamment bien et pour briser l'ennui de traverser ce long couloir de pierre, une discussion s'amorça:

**-"Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, comme tu ne peux plus reculer, mon pays est en guerre civile et il y fait considérablement plus chaud... et aussi l'eau est rare et dégueulasse." **dit il nonchalamment.

Anja senti quelque chose se briser en elle puis, elle poussa un cri.

puis après son hurlement, elle entendit comme deux personnes avec des cris qui venait du bout du chemin de roche mais elle tenta de l'ignorer et de continuer la conversation :

**-"non ce n'est pas possible ??? une guerre civile, mais je ne sais pas me battre!" **Dit elle et stressant et en se sentant mal.

**"Bon, a la limite je peux fabriquer de l'eau avec mon corps pour lutter contre la chaleur mais, je ne sais pas comment faire pour la suite."** dit elle avec une peur évidente dans la voix.

**"sinon, comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi frileux" **dit elle pour détendre l'atmosphère et changer de sujet.

**-"Tu verra bientôt, la température va grimper en flèche, je suis né et ai grandi dans le climat du cratère ardent! donc la température 'normale' que tu disait las bas et bien ce n'était pas ma température 'normale' mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai des doutes sur tes chances de survie avec une telle chaleur.**

**En plus tu est de type eau donc..."**

**-"AHhh" **dit elle effarée et tremblante de frayeur.

**-"mais non tu verra bien rahahaha!"**

en réalité, il n'en savait rien. Mais au moins, elle était un peu rassurée.

Un peu plus loin, ils était arrivés dans une sorte de pièce circulaire et Anja ainsi que Chardr furent étonnés de voir un galeking. Il se battait contre un gravalanch mais le galeking était blessé et en position de faiblesse. La créature à l'armure de fer,

lui dit avec colère:

**"Pourquoi m'as tu attaqué, je ne t'ai rien fait! je ne t'ai rien demandé putain!!"**

le monstre de pierre ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui roula dessus malgré sa lourde peau métallique, suite a ses blessures, il posa genoux à terre en haletant et en se disant à lui même "**merde, merde, merde"**

quand à Chardr, ses yeux rouges brillait d'une rage sans précédent et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner dévoilant ses dents acérés, de la fumé couleur charbon s'échappait de ses narines.

Il vociférat:

**"cet enculé de caillasse..."**

Anja était térifié de le voir dans cet état, le peu qu'elle ai connu de lui, il n'était jamais aussi en colère. Quand soudainement, il hurla d'une voix puissante et colérique:

**"Toi, tu va crever pour ce que tu m'avais fait subir, je te reconnais !!"**

cette fois le rocher vivant se tourna vers lui juste avant qu'il ne frappe le galeking

et lui répondit avec amusement

**"alors tu est encore parmi nous ?! et bien, tu va te faire écraser comme la dernière fois mon lézard" **la fumé s'échappant de son museau est devenu d'un noir épais, la température ambiante est monté et la flamme au bout de sa queue était plus brillante que jamais éclairant d'avantage les lieux.

Et d'un bon il courut plus vite en se poussant avec ses ailes et concentrait toute sa force dans son poing gauche, et sous le coup de la rage, il n'avais pas conscience que il venait de développer une nouvelle technique (ultimapoing) et dans un dernier élan de force, frappa le gravalanch l'envoyant se plaquer contre le mur et tomber dans l'inconscience.

Anja était sans voix et le galeking inconnu revenait peu à peu à lui.

Chardr sous le coup de la colère lui dit brusquement **"Et toi t'est qui !?"**

**-"Merci de m'avoir sauvé, moi je suis Orag**,

**et je me suis mis en quête de stopper le dieu des terres Groudon."**

**-"Pfff, les dieux n'éxistent pas, et même, pourquoi tu voudrais le stopper ?"**

ajouta Chardr qui se calmait lentement.

**-"Car les dérèglements climatiques en se moment et les puissants hurlements asser fréquents, pour moi, ce sont kyogre et Groudon qui vont se battre et selon la légende, seul le maitre des cieux Raiquaza peut les calmer donc je vais de ce pas aller voir si seigneur Groudon est véritablement ici, comme des cris venait du cratère ardent je me dirigait vers cette montagne. Mais soyez assuré que je vous dois la vie donc si nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, je vous aiderai sans problème. Au revoir."** Et sans plus attendre, il creusa un tunel et s'extirpa on ne sait où.

**-"drôle de personnage" dit la jeune grenouille.**

**-"Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il est sympa" ajouta le jeune reptile**

suite a cet événement, ils continuent à s'enfoncer plus loin dans la grotte et le reste de la caverne était affreuse, un labyrinthe ne serait rien par rapport à cet enfert de caverne, cette prison de pierre, mais plus ils se rapprochait de la sortie, plus il faisait chaud et à force de marcher, de tourner en rond et de 'Se putain de pomer' comme le disait si bien Chardr, Anja était fatiguée et assoiffée. arrivé à un point de fatigue et d'exaspération asser conséquent, notre duo était assis cote a cote pour souffler un peu, soudainement Anja mit sa main devant elle et fit un jet d'eau, pure, fraîche et cristaline le jet retomba avec grâce dans sa bouche ouverte, c'était la meilleure chose du monde, elle était sur un nuage pendant quelques secondes et en proposa a son ami ailé de boire, il dit oui sans réfléchir et était presque ému tellement c'était bon, c'était orgasmique, l'eau la plus pure et douce qu'il n'ai jamais bu. Ravivés par cette eau si simple mais si unique ils se levèrent et continuèrent d'avancer.

après avoir marché quelques heures de plus, ils étaient à la sortie adossés a un mur de pierre, soufflèrent de soulagement et se félicitèrent. Puis après être relevés,

en voyant son village Chardr dit je comprend pourquoi l'accès à la grotte était strictement interdit!

Anja était balayée par la chaleur et Dracaufeu lui dit en ricanant :

**"alors? il fait trop chaud? rahaha!"**

_**merci d'avoir lu et j'éspère réellement que vous avez apprécié by! :)**_


End file.
